The Next
by Sun-T
Summary: Scorpius menatap sahabatnya yang sedang berbaring dikasurnya itu dengan kesal, entah kenapa kalau tentang Al emosinya sering sekali naik turun, apalagi kalau Al tak ada didekatnya. SMASP fic. Enjoy.


The Next

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Scorpius Malfoy – Albus S. Potter

Rate : T

Genre : General / Friendship / Family

"Hai, namaku Albus Severus Potter, kau bisa memanggilku 'Al' saja," kata Al memperkenalkan diri pada teman seasramanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyambut uluran tangan pemuda bermata hijau dengan rambut hitam berantakan yang menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya, "Hai, aku Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," jawabnya datar.

"Namamu panjang sekali, aku panggil Scorpie saja ya?" tanya Al.

Scorpius mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah kau saja."

Lalu kedua pemuda itu membereskan barang mereka dilemari masing-masing, mereka beruntung karena kamar yang biasanya diisi oleh empat orang anak itu hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua karena jumlah anak lelaki lebih sedikit dari jumlah hitungan kamar.

Selesai membereskan semua mereka duduk di tempat tidur masing-masing, Al heran melihat Scorpius membuka salah satu buku pelajarannya, "Kau sepertinya semangat sekali menghadapi pelajaran pertama kita besok?" tanyanya.

Scorpius memandang teman barunya itu dengan heran, "Memangnya kau tidak?"

Al tertawa pelan, "Iya sih, aku juga tak sabar menunggu pelajaran besok, kakakku bilang Profesor Slughron orangnya ramah."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap Al, "Aku tahu semua cerita keluargamu, Al," katanya.

Al tertawa lagi, "Benarkah? Sebenarnya aku juga tahu cerita tentang keluargamu," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi anak seorang pahlawan dunia sihir yang melegenda itu?" tanya Scorpius penasaran.

Al mengangkat bahunya, dia bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya, "Dad tak suka jadi pusat perhatian, beliau selalu berkata kalau itu bukan suatu hal yang patut dibanggakan, itu seperti sebuah keberuntungan karena bukan Dad yang mati."

Scorpius menutup bukunya, "Ayahmu berjasa besar untuk keluarga kami, kau tahu itu?" tanyanya.

"Pertama sih aku tak tahu, tapi Grandpa Sev yang memberitahuku semua ceritanya," jawab Al, "Tapi waktu aku tanya kebenarannya pada Dad justru Dad bilang dialah yang berhutang budi pada keluarga Malfoy, terutama pada nenekmu, Scorpie."

Scorpie terdiam sebentar, "Kisah yang hebat ya, beruntung sekali Severus Snape bisa lolos dari maut, bahkan sekarang menjadi kepala sekolah kita."

Al mengangguk mantap, "Aku juga bersyukur masih bisa mengenal Grandpa Sev, beliau yang membuat ayahku bangkit dari keterpurukannya setelah perang besar berakhir, karena ayahku telah kehilangan semua orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Oleh karena itu aku bertekad menjadi Potion Master seperti beliau, ramuannya saat itu membuatnya lolos dari kematian."

Scorpius ikut mengangguk, "Ayahku juga pintar di ramuan, aku ingin seperti dia," katanya. "Ah, tapi aneh melihat keturunan Potter ada di Slytherin, yakin kau tak salah asrama?" tanyanya pada Al. Semua orang tahu kalau seluruh keluarga Potter selalu berada di Gryffindor dan masuknya Albus di Slytherin sekali lagi menjadikan keluarga Potter kembali manjadi sorotan publik

Al tertawa, "Keluargaku tak mempersalahkan itu, bahkan aku bangga bisa berada di asrama yang dulu pernah Grandpa Sev tempati," jawabnya riang.

Scorpius hanya menggeleng melihat teman barunya yang selalu ceria, dia merasa kalau dia akan bisa berteman akrab dengan pemuda yang mempunyai pancaran aura hangat itu.

Al berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Scorpius, "Kita berteman ya? Aku tak mau hubungan kita seperti ayahku dan ayahmu sewaktu dulu," katanya sambil sekali lagi mngulurkan tangannya.

Scorpius tertawa, dia menyambut uluran tangan Al yang kedua ini, "Teman," jawabnya. Baru kali ini dia benar-benar merasakan bagaimana tertawa yang sesungguhnya, selama ini sifat dingin dari ayah dan kakeknya menurun padanya walaupun di balik sifat dingin mereka Scorpius tahu kalau mereka begitu baik.

.

Suasana makan pagi di aula besar begitu ramai, semua murid menikmati sarapannya sambil berbincang dan mencoba mengenal teman-teman serta junior mereka yang baru. Al dan Scorpie manjadi pusat perhatian disitu, tingkah mereka yang sangat berlawanan menjadi satu topik utama pagi ini. Al dengan gayanya yang santai dan begitu ramah serta Scorpius yang begitu Malfoy dengan gaya dingin dan perfect-nya, benar-benar dua hal yang berbeda tetapi anehnya mereka tampak begitu akrab.

"Al," sapa James Potter, kakaknya, yang menghampiri meja Slytherin lalu duduk disamping adiknya itu.

"Hai, Jim," jawab Al.

"Bagaimana tadi malam? Kau sudah dapat teman?" tanya James lagi.

Al tertawa dan menoleh pada Scorpius, "Kenalkan, ini teman sekamarku, hebatnya kamar kami hanya ada aku dan dia."

James mengulurkan tangannya, "Hai, aku James, kakak Al," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Dengan gaya elegantnya Scorpius menyambut uluran tangan James, "Scorpius, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

James tertawa, "Aku tahu, karena wajahmu mirip sekali dengan uncle Draco," jawabnya.

Scorpius terkejut, "Kau mengenal ayahku?" tanyanya yang disambut pandangan heran Al.

James mengangguk, "Dulu aku pernah bertemu beliau saat pergi bersama Dad."

Scorpius hanya bisa mengangguk.

James menepuk pundak pemuda berambut pirang itu, "Kuharap kau tak pusing berteman dengan Al, karena dia itu ribut sekali," katanya sambil tertawa melihat tatapan galak adiknya dan kembali ke meja Gryffindor.

Scorpius tertawa simpul, "Kakakmu ramah sekali, apa itu sudah menjadi ciri khas keluarga kalian?"

Al nyengir, "Kakakku lebih parah, dia terlalu ramah sampai semua orang mengenal dia, tapi karena keusilannya."

Sekali lagi Scorpius tertawa mendengar itu.

Mata para murid perempuan tak lepas dari dua sosok itu, siapa yang tak tertarik melihat dua pemuda tampan yang duduk bersebelahan dan berbincang dengan akrab.

Bukan hanya mata para murid perempuan yang terpaku, tapi beberapa pasang mata di meja guru tampak memandang mereka dengan penuh takjub. "Pemandangan yang hebat bukan?" tanya Minerva McGonaggal pada sang kepala sekolah.

Severus mengangguk, "Benar-benar duplikat kedua ayah mereka, Harry dan Draco."

Minerva tertawa, "Aku jadi membayangkan kalau itu adalah mereka."

"Itu tak mungkin pernah terjadi pada mereka yang dulu, Minerva," jawabnya. Severus tersenyum pada Al yang melambai kecil padanya, cucunya yang satu itu entah kenapa begitu menarik hati Severus. Dia begitu bangga saat Harry meminta ijin untuk meletakkan namanya ditengah nama anak itu setelah nama seseorang yang dihormatinya.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu cepat untuk Scorpius. Empat tahun sudah dilewatinya bersama Al dan dia mulai merasa kalau Al dan keluarganya telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Ayah Al, Harry Potter, begitu menyayanginya seperti putranya sendiri. Kakak Al, James, dan adiknya, Lily, juga begitu perhatian padanya yang cuma anak tunggal ini. Beberapa kali mereka sudah saling mengunjungi ke rumah masing-masing. Masih teringat jelas saat neneknya, Narcissa, menangis ketika pertama kali bertemu Al, wajah Al benar-benar mengingatkannya akan Harry saat muda dulu lalu neneknya memeluk Al dengan erat dan berkata betapa dia menyesal akan semua yang telah terjadi. Dan lagi mereka bernasib sama, kedua ibu mereka telah meninggal. Astoria, ibu Scorpius, meninggal saat melahirkan pemuda itu, sedangkan Ginny, ibu Al, meninggal tak lama setelah Lily lahir karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya seseorang yang mengejutkannya.

Scorpius terlonjak, "Dad…" katanya.

Draco duduk disamping putranya diruang perpustakaan rumahnya, "Kau tak bosan liburan tetap dirumah saja?" tanyanya, "Kalau kau mau pergilah kesuatu tempat, liburanmu masih ada sebulan lagi sampai kau kembali ke Hogwarts."

Scorpius menggeleng, "Aku hanya bosan saja tak bisa bertemu Al," jawabnya.

"Kenapa tak kau temui dia?" tanya Draco.

Scorpius mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, dia juga tak menemuiku."

Draco memandang heran pada putranya, tak biasanya dia lesu saat membicarakan sahabat dekatnya itu, "Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak, hanya kesal saja. Dia sih tak masalah kalau tetap di rumah, ada James dan Lily yang menemani," jawabnya.

Draco tersenyum samar, "Dia ada di bawah bersama Grandpa dan Grandma,"

Scorpius meloncat dari sofanya, "Maksud Dad?"

Draco mengangguk, "Al baru saja datang, sekarang dia ada di ruang tengah bersama uncle Harry."

Tanpa menunggu lama Scorpius pun melesat keruang tengah, dia melihat sahabatnya itu sedang berbincang bersama kakek dan neneknya, ada Harry juga di ruangan itu, "Al…" sapa Scorpius dengan semangat.

Al menoleh ke pintu dan melihat sahabat pirangnya itu disana, dia berdiri dan memeluk Scorpie, "Hei, lama tak bertemu," katanya.

Scorpie mendengus kesal, "Ku pikir kau lupa dan tak ingin bertemu denganku selama liburan."

Al hanya tertawa saja mendengar itu, "Kupikir kau yang akan mengunjungi kami."

Scorpie menoleh pada Harry, "Apa kabar, uncle?" tanyanya sopan.

Harry memeluk pemuda yang begitu mirip dengan Draco saat muda dulu itu dan menepuk punggungnya, "Baik, Son."

"Kau akan menginap disini kan?" tanya Scorpius pada Al.

Al mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah kau, kalau kau tak keberatan sih tak masalah," jawabnya.

Scorpius memukul kepala Al dengan bantal sofa yang ada di dekatnya, "Tentu saja, bodoh," katanya sambil menyeret lengan Al.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku lebih pintar di pelajaran ramuan dibandingkan kau," bantah pemuda bermata hijau itu sambil berjalan dengan terhuyung akibat tarikan tangan Scorpius yang kencang.

"Tapi kau tak bisa mengalahkanku di pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam kan?" balas Scorpius sambil menjauh dari ruangan itu dengan masih menyeret sahabatnya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tak bodoh, uncle tolong aku," kata Al yang berpapasan dengan Draco yang baru turun dari perpustakaan, suaranya mulai menghilang dari ruangan yang diduduki oleh Harry, Narcissa dan Lucius.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua pemuda itu, dia lalu duduk didepan Harry.

"Benar-benar tak seperti kau dan Harry dulu, Son," kata Narcissa sambil tertawa renyah.

Harry ikut tertawa, "Aku sangat terkejut waktu pertama kali mendengar kalau mereka berdua telah menjadi teman dekat."

"Apalagi aku, kupikir Voldemort bangkit lagi saat tahu putramu masuk ke Slytherin," sambung Draco.

Narcissa kembali tertawa, "Biarkan masa-masa damai ini berlangsung selamanya," katanya lagi, "Aku begitu senang melihat keakraban mereka, kesalahanku dimasa lalu seakan telah tertebus saat ini."

Harry memandang Draco lalu tersenyum, "Yang salah hanya penyihir gila bernama Voldemort, Ma'am."

.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Masih marah?" tanya Al saat mereka hanya berdua didalam kamar.

Scorpius mendengus kesal, "Tidak, marahpun percuma kau tak pernah menaggapiku," jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Al tertawa mendengar kekesalan Scorpius, "Kalau aku terus menanggapimu bisa cepat tua nanti, kau kan selalu emosi," godanya.

Scorpius menatap sahabatnya yang sedang berbaring dikasurnya itu dengan kesal, entah kenapa kalau tentang Al emosinya sering sekali naik turun, apalagi kalau Al tak ada didekatnya. Sebenarnya saat ini kekesalannya pada pemuda itu sudah hilang, hanya saja dia tak mau begitu saja membuat Al merasa senang, tapi itu sepertinya tak berlaku untuk pemuda yang selalu ceria itu.

Al tersenyum pada sahabat pirangnya itu, "Iya…iya, aku minta maaf," katanya. Dia selalu suka menggoda Scorpie, tapi dia sangat tahu kalau Scorpie tak pernah benar-benar marah padanya. Hari ini pun dia sengaja kesini karena rindu pada Malfoy junior itu. Mereka sering kali bertengkar tapi begitu cepat berbaikan.

.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, James dan Lily pasti menungguku," pamit Harry pada keluarga Malfoy.

"Berkunjunglah kesini saat kau senggang, jangan tenggelamkan dirimu dalam kesibukan rutinitas kerja terus," kata Narcissa dengan lembut, "Anggap kami orang tuamu sendiri."

Harry tersenyum dan melihat pada Draco, "Lusa aku akan bertugas keluar kota selama dua hari, kalau tak keberatan aku ingin menitipkan James dan Lily disini," katanya. Sejak Al dan Scorpius berteman akrab keluarga mereka memang ikut menjadi dekat, bahkan Narcissa dan Lucius selalu meminta anak-anak Harry mengunjungi mereka.

"Tentu, Son, biarkan mereka menghabiskan liburan disini," jawab Lucius kali ini.

Harry tertawa, "Hanya beberapa hari, Sir. Minggu depan Dad akan mengajak mereka ke Spinner End dan Al sudah sangat menantikan itu."

Lucius mendengus, "Severus itu selalu mengganggu kesenanganku."

"Padahal kalian berdua sama dinginnya tapi mengapa anak-anak lebih memilih Severus ya?" tanya Draco menggoda ayahnya dan langsung menyeringai begitu ayahnya melemparkan pandangan mengancam.

Narcissa dan Harry tertawa melihat itu, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok lusa," kata Harry sambil berdiri.

Narcissa maju dan memeluk Harry dengan erat, "Jaga kesehatanmu, Nak," katanya.

Lucius pun ikut memeluknya dan menepuk punggungnya, "Kutunggu kedatangan anak-anak disini."

Harry tersenyum, hatinya begitu hangat, dia seperti menemukan sosok orang tua yang tak pernah dimilikinya.

Harry memandang Draco dan menjabat tangannya erat, "Sampai jumpa, Draco, aku titip Al beberapa hari," katanya.

Draco mengangguk, "Biarkan saja mereka, semua pasti baik-baik saja," jawab Draco pelan.

.

"Sedikit sekali makanmu, Al?" tanya Narcissa saat mereka menikmati makan malam di Manor.

Al tersenyum, "Tidak, Grandma, ini sudah cukup banyak," jawabnya sopan.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang diet," goda Scorpie.

Dengan kesal Al menginjak kaki Scorpius yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Ouch…sakit tahu," gerutunya sambil mengusap kakinya.

Al hanya nyengir saja melihat sahabatnya itu, "Rasakan kau," desisnya.

"Cukup, lanjutkan makan kalian," perintah Draco sambil menggeleng heran melihat tingkah keduanya yang tak berubah sejak dulu.

.

"Dad, aku boleh ikut Al ke Spinner End ya?" kata Scorpius saat mereka bersantai diruang tengah.

"Berarti Grandma akan kesepian disini," jawab Narcissa.

Scorpius mendekati neneknya, "Hanya seminggu, Grandma, setelah itu aku masih punya waktu selama dua minggu bersama Grandma."

"Apa sih yang dilakukan Granpa Sev-mu selama kalian disana, Al?" tanya Lucius.

"Grandpa Sev selalu mengajak kami meneliti tumbuhan obat dan membuat beberapa ramuan. Bahkan kalau kami bisa kami diijinkan membuat ramuan kami sendiri," jawabnya.

"Kalian selalu berhasil?" tanya Lucius lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak, liburan kemarin aku, Al dan James justru berhasil meledakkan ruang ramuannya," jawab Scorpius kali ini yang disambut tawa Al.

Lucius dan Narcissa mengerutkan keningnya dengan ngeri mengingat betapa kerasnya Severus yang mereka kenal selama ini, "Dia tidak memberikan detensi pada kalian?" tanya Narcissa.

Sekali lagi Al dan Scorpius tertawa, "Tentu tidak, kalau diluar sekolah Grandpa Sev begitu baik dan sabar, walau masih pelit senyum," kata Al.

"Hal itulah yang membuat mereka berempat menjadi anak emas dikelas Slughron," kata Draco kali ini, "Jadi aku rasa tidak masalah kau pergi minggu depan, Scorpie."

"Thanks, Dad,' jawab Scorpie senang, "Al, ayo kita keatas, banyak yang harus kita siapkan."

.

Seekor burung hantu telah menunggu di jendela kamar Scorpie, dengan kesal pemuda itu menarik surat yang dibawa sang burung.

Al mendekat, "Dari siapa?" tanyanya.

Scorpius memberikan surat itu kepada Al, "Dari Victoria," jawabnya malas sambil berbaring ditempat tidur.

Al membaca surat dari gadis yang menaruh hati pada Scorpie, entah kenapa dia merasa kesal pada gadis itu. "Dia mau berkunjung kesini besok?" tanyanya malas.

"Biarkan saja, dia itu sama menyebalkannya dengan ibunya," jawab Scorpie ketus.

"Mrs. Breind, maksudmu?" tanya Al heran.

Scorpie mendengus, "Iya, aunt Pansy itu dulu juga selalu mencoba mendekati Dad, tapi Dad tak suka dengan sifatnya. Sepertinya aku bisa mengerti parasaan Dad kalau sekarang aku melihat anaknya."

Al mendekati sahabatnya itu dengan malas, "Berarti besok akan ada pengganggu di rumah ini."

Scorpie menatap Al dan tersenyum geli, 'sepertinya dia cemburu', batinnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Aneh…" gerutu Al. lalu dia berbaring membelakangi Scorpie, 'benar-benar mengganggu sekali Victoria itu', batinnya bersungut.

.

"Apa kau sakit, Al?" tanya Lucius saat sarapan pagi.

Al menggelang, "Tidak, Grandpa, aku baik-baik saja."

Scorpie memandang sahabatnya itu, memang aneh, wajah Al agak pucat dan dari kemarin makannya juga sedikit sekali.

Lucius bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri pemuda bermata hijau itu, "Kemarikan tanganmu," perintahnya, lalu pria itu meraba titik nadi Al. Lucius cukup pandai dibidang pengobatan jadi sedikit banyak dia bisa membaca titik nadi manusia. "Ada sedikit masalah dilambungmu sebaiknya jangan makan yang terlalu kasar dulu," kata kakek dari Scorpius itu.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, Dad?" tanya Draco cemas.

Lucius mengacak rambut Al, "Tak apa, aku akan siapkan satu ramuan dan setelah ini beristirahatlah, ok?"

Al tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Thanks, Grandpa."

Draco memanggil Dobby si peri rumah dan menyuruhnya mengganti isi piring Al dengan bubur semacam sereal. Selesai sarapan Al meneguk ramuan yang disiapkan Lucius dan segera saja dia merasa sangat mengantuk.

.

Scorpius menemaninya dikamar, "Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau sakit?"

Al memejamkan matanya, "Aku juga tak merasa kalau aku sakit, hanya saja perutku memang terasa aneh beberapa hari ini," jawabnya.

Scorpius duduk ditepi tempat tidur disamping Al, "Tidurlah, nanti aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan siang."

Al memejamkan matanya, dia merasa tangannya digenggam oleh Scorpie dan itu membuatnya sangat nyaman, satu kecupan di kening membuatnya langsung terbang melayang kealam mimpi.

.

Dia terbangun dengan tubuh yang terasa segar, dia melihat jam dinding dan waktu telah menunjukkan hampir jam makan siang. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling kamar, dia tak melihat Scorpie disitu. Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari sahabatnya. Sampai diujung tangga dia mendengar suara orang berbincang diruang keluarga, dia masuk dan begitu terkejut melihat ada Victoria disitu bersama ibunya yang duduk merapat pada Draco, "Maaf, aku tak tahu ada tamu," katanya gugup.

"Hai, Al, kau sedang disini?" sapa Victoria yang juga seasrama dengan Al dan Scorpie.

Al tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Victoria dan ibunya yang terus memandang sinis padanya.

"Ya, Al selalu menghabiskan liburan bersamaku," Scorpius yang menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

Al merasa kepalanya menjadi pusing dan jantungnya terus berdebar kencang melihat Victoria yang memeluk lengan Scorpius dengan akrab. Dia tahu kalau gadis itu sangat menyukai sahabatnya tapi tetap saja ada rasa tak senang setiap melihat dia mendekati Scorpius.

Draco berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda itu, "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Draco.

Al mengangguk, "Sudah, uncle."

"Bagaimana kabar pahlawan yang terkenal itu?" tanya Pansy dengan sinis.

"Jaga bicaramu, Pansy," sergah Draco.

"Maaf, kalau anda bicara tentang ayahku dia baik-baik saja, terima kasih," jawab Al datar tanpa senyum yang biasa menghiasi bibirnya.

Draco merangkul pundak Al, "Sebaiknya kau kembali beristirahat, Son, kau masih terlihat pucat," kata Draco sambil mengajak Al pergi dari situ.

"Draco, kau mau meninggalkan tamumu ini?" tanya Pansy gemas.

"Biar aku yang menemani kalian," jawab Narcissa yang baru masuk keruangan itu dan membuat wanita berambut hitam itu terdiam.

.

"Jangan kau ambil hati kata-kata Pansy barusan, dia selalu begitu sejak dulu," kata Draco saat mereka telah didalam kamar Scorpius.

Al tersenyum, "Tidak, uncle, aku hanya kesal saja," jawabnya, "Apakah sejak dulu dia tak suka pada Dad?"

Draco mengangguk, "Dulu akupun tak suka pada ayahmu," katanya sambil tertawa, "Kalau dipikir kasihan juga Harry, padahal semua ini bukan kemauannya. Dia justru memikul tanggung jawab yang begitu besar disepanjang umurnya."

"Grandpa Sev juga selalu bicara begitu, Dad hidup dengan penuh tekanan dari semua orang yang berharap dia mampu membunuh Voldemort. Terima kasih karena dulu uncle Draco dan Grandma Cissy telah menolong Dad," kata Al.

Draco memandang mata hijau Al yang begitu mirip dengan mata Harry, dia tersenyum, "Hanya itu yang bisa aku sukuri sampai sekarang, Al. Aku bersyukur ayahmu selamat dan hidup."

Al memeluk Draco erat, "Thanks, uncle."

Draco membalas pelukan Al dengan penuh kasih, dia menepuk punggung pemuda itu, dadanya terasa begitu hangat.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang aku lewatkan sampai kalian berpelukan seperti itu?" tanya Scorpius yang telah berdiri didepan pintu.

Draco melepaskan pelukan Al, "Penggemarmu sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

Scorpius mendengus kesal, "Sama seperti ibunya yang terus menjadi penggemar sejati Dad," balas pemuda itu.

Draco menyeringai pada anaknya, "Penggemar yang sangat mengganggu."

Scorpie tertawa mendengar itu, dia lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya, "Barusan Grandma mengusir mereka dengan sangat halus, dan hasilnya rumah kita kembali damai," kata Scorpius menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya tadi.

Draco memandang Al, "Kalau kau, apa kau sudah punya kekasih, Al?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat wajah Al memerah.

"A-aku? Tidak, uncle, aku belum punya," jawabnya gugup.

"Tapi sama saja, penggemarnya dimana-mana," jawab Scorpius. Entah dia sadar atau tidak kalau kata-katanya tadi terdengar kesal dan Draco tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Kita makan siang sekarang?" tanya Draco.

"Baiklah," jawab Scorpie, lalu mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Al seperti teringat sesuatu, "Hari ini uncle Draco tidak bekerja?" tanyanya pada Draco.

"Tidak, kebetulan uncle mengambil cuti hari ini," jawab Draco.

.

"Al, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau masih sakit?" tanya Scorpie malam itu saat dia dan Al akan tidur.

Al diam saja tak menjawab dan tak melihat Scorpie, kehadiran Victoria dan ibunya siang tadi benar-benar merusak moodnya. Dia berencana akan pulang saja tapi besok ayahnya akan keluar kota.

"Al?" panggil Scorpie lagi, "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku tak apa-apa," jawabnya datar.

Kali ini Scorpie benar-benar bingung karena tak biasanya Al yang cerewet menjadi begitu pendiam, bahkan nyaris tak tersenyum sama sekali sejak siang tadi, 'apa dia cemburu?', tebaknya dalam hati. Dia mendekati pemuda yang melamun didekat jendela itu sambil tersenyum, "Ada sesuatu yang salah denganku?" tanyanya pelan.

Al mendadak gugup, 'bagaimana Scorpie bisa tahu?', tanyanya dalam hati, "T-tidak, apa maksudmu?"

Scorpie sengaja semakin mendekat pada Al, "Kenapa kau gugup?" tanyanya pura-pura bingung padahal dalam hati dia melompat kegirangan melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

Tubuh Al terasa panas pada bagian yang tersentuh tubuh Scorpie, 'kenapa ini? Apa aku masih sakit?', tanyanya dalam hati. Dia ingin menjauh tapi rasa panas itu seperti godaan yang indah untuknya. Dia tersentak saat tangan Scorpie menempel dikeningnya, "W-what?"

"Kau kutanya dari tadi kenapa hanya diam saja? Kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya Scorpie cemas. Dadanya berdebar kencang saat kulit tangannya menyentuh kening Al.

"Scorp, aku tak apa-apa," jawab Al kesal sambil menepis tangan Scorpie dengan kasar untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Sudahlah kau tidur saja," kata Scorpie tak enak hati.

Al menyesal akan sikapnya, "Maaf, aku pikir sebaiknya besok aku pulang saja," katanya lirih, dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa perasaannya seperti ini. Lalu dia mengirimkan surat pada ayahnya tentang rencana pulangnya besok dan supaya dia, James dan Lily tetap tinggal dirumah saja.

.

"Sayang sekali kau dan saudara-saudaramu tak jadi menghabiskan waktu disini, padahal Grandma terus menantikan itu," kata Narcissa setengah kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, Grandma, aku janji sebelum masuk sekolah kami akan kesini mengunjungi Grandma dan Grandpa," jawab Al.

Scorpie tampak terus menunduk, dia masih tak mengerti kenapa Al memutuskan pulang. 'Apakah kehadiran Victoria kemarin benar-benar telah merusak semuanya? Seharusnya kan Al tak perlu seperti ini? Apa dia sudah benar-benar membenciku?', perang batin Scorpie.

Draco memandang Harry yang datang untuk menjemput Al, lalu Draco berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ke ruang pribadinya.

Harry mengerti arti pandangan Draco, dia mengikuti pria itu. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanyanya setelah mereka duduk di sofa panjang diruangan itu.

"Entahlah, sepertinya kehadiran Pansy dan putrinya kemarin telah berhasil mengubah mood Al menjadi buruk," jawabnya.

Harry terkejut, "Pansy dan putrinya? Mau apa mereka kesini?" tanyanya kesal.

Draco terkekeh, perlahan dia mendekati Harry, "Kau sama saja dengan Al, dasar cemburuan," godanya sambil mencium bibir pria bermata hijau itu. Dia menarik jubah Harry saat merasakan keterkejutan pria itu sambil terus menciumnya dengan dalam.

Tapi ciuman itu benar-benar terlepas saat mereka mendengar handle pintu berputar, tubuh keduanya sontak menjauh. "Dad, bisa kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Al yang baru masuk.

Harry berusaha keras menutupi kegugupannya, "Baiklah, Dad juga harus segera berangkat keluar kota," jawabnya sambil berdiri.

Al berbalik dan menutup lagi pintu ruangan itu.

"Dasar kau ini, bagaimana kalau mereka tahu?" kata Harry dengan jengkel pada Draco.

Sekali lagi Draco terkekeh, "Suatu saat mereka juga harus tahu."

Harry mendengus kesal, "Sudahlah, aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya lagi, "Aku harus keluar kota untuk dua hari ini, tolong sekali-sekali kau lihat anak-anakku di rumah."

Draco memeluk Harry dengan erat dan sekali lagi mencium bibirnya, kali ini cukup singkat, "Baiklah, aku akan mengawasi mereka. Jaga dirimu."

.

Al benar-benar tak bisa memejamkan matanya malam ini, dia terus terbayang akan Scorpie dan tentang perasaannya yang mendadak berubah menjadi aneh itu.

"Al…kau sudah tidur?" tanya Lily yang dengan pelan membuka pintu kamar kakaknya.

Al bangun dan duduk ditepi ranjangnya, "Belum, Lils, masuklah," katanya.

Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut merah menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas sambil memandang mata hijau kakaknya.

Al tersenyum, adiknya ini begitu perhatian pada seluruh isi rumah dan kakek Sev-nya, "Aku baik-baik saja, kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

Lily masih memandangan mata hijau Al dan dia menemukan kebohongan disana, "Tak biasanya kau pulang cepat saat liburan bersama Scorpie. Dan lagi aku dengar dari Dad kemarin kau sempat sakit."

Mendengar nama Scorpie disebut mendadak tubuh Al serasa membeku, terasa begitu dingin.

"Al?" panggil Lily membuyarkan lamunannya.

Al tergagap, "Ah, t-tidak Lils, semua baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin berada di rumah bersama kalian."

"Tapi kenapa kau tak mengajak Scorpie ikut bersamamu?" kejar adiknya itu.

Al menunduk, dia benar-benar tak bisa berbohong didepan gadis ini, "Aku merasa kalau antara aku dan Scorpie sekarang sudah tak sama lagi seperti dulu," jawabnya lirih.

"Kau membenci Scorpie?" tanya Lily heran.

Al menggeleng, "Aku tak bisa membencinya, Lils, hanya saja aku sering merasa…aneh," jawabnya bingung.

"Kau menyukai Scorpie dalam artian lebih dari sekedar sahabat?" tanya Lily lagi.

Nafas Al tercekat, "A-aku…"

"Al, apa kau sering merasa rindu padanya dan ingin selalu bertemu?" tanya Lily penasaran. Matanya menyorotkan binar aneh.

Al semakin tertunduk, dadanya berdebar kencang, "Ya, aku ingin selalu bersamanya, Lils, dan kemarin aku begitu marah saat Victoria mengunjunginya. Ada apa denganku?" tanya Al putus asa.

Lily tersenyum, "Itu tandanya kau mencintainya, Al."

Al menggeleng, "I-ini tak benar, aku dan Scorpie…"

"Sama-sama laki-laki, lalu?" potong Lily, "Tak ada yang salah kan? Dimana yang salah? Masa iya kau harus menyalahkan hatimu?"

Al terdiam, adiknya benar, bukan salahnya kalau dia mencintai sahabat dekatnya.

"kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu, Al, kalau tidak kau akan merasa sakit sendiri," kata Lily bijak, gadis ini memang masih sangat muda tapi pemikirannya begitu dewasa, mirip sekali dengan neneknya yang juga bernama sama.

Al tertawa, dia merasa begitu lega telah menceritakan semua, "Baiklah, adikku sayang, terima kasih," katanya sambil mencium pipi Lily dengan gemas dan Lily menjawabnya dengan tawa bahagia.

.

"Uncle, kenapa ada disini?" tanya Al yang terkejut melihat Draco sedang duduk dimeja makan bersama James dan Lily.

"Kau tak suka melihat uncle disini?" tanya Draco.

Al tersenyum, "Bukan begitu, aku hanya terkejut saja." Dadanya berdebar hebat, dia menyapu seisi ruangan berharap apa yang sedang dia pikirkan ada disini.

"Scorpie tak ikut, tadi dia masih tidur," jawab Draco seakan tahu isi hati pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu.

James tertawa, "Rasakan kau, kau tak akan bisa berbohong di depan kami, Al," godanya yang langsung mendapat tatapan dingin dari adiknya.

"Uncle, ayo sarapan bersama kami," ajak Lily manja.

Draco tersenyum, "Tadi uncle sudah sarapan, tapi masakanmu tak akan bisa ditolak, sweetheart," jawab Draco yang memang begitu sayang pada gadis itu.

"Pasti Daddy menyuruh uncle mengawasi kami kan?" tebak Lily.

Draco mengangguk, "Tak salah, kan? Harry begitu mengkhawatirkan kalian," jawabnya, "Lagipula kalian telah uncle anggap sebagai anak uncle sendiri."

Lily tersenyum begitu manis, "Senangnya kalau bisa punya dua ayah sekaligus," katanya.

Draco menatap gadis itu dengan begitu hangat, sebuah senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

James yang melihat itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

.

Al semakin tak tahan terus berdiam diri didalam rumah, perasaannya semakin kacau dan berantakan. Dia rindu dan ingin bertemu dengan Scorpie, tapi dia juga takut kalau Scorpie justru membencinya. Keresahannya terbaca oleh James yang sedang membuat sesuatu disudut ruangan, "Kau sudah seperti setrikaan saja, pergi sana, kau membuat kepalaku pusing," gerutunya melihat Al yang dari tadi mondar-mandir didepannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak memikirkan Scorpie," bantahnya, tapi saat itu juga wajahnya langsung merah padam

James nyengir, "Aku tak bilang apa-apa tentang Scorpie," katanya menggoda.

Al semakin kesal, "Ah…terserah kau saja, aku mau keluar," bentaknya sambil melangkah cepat meninggalkan kakaknya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

Tak lama setelah Al pergi pintu rumah terketuk, james beranjak dari tempatnya dengan malas. "Hei, Scorpie," sapanya dengan terkejut.

"Hai, James, Al ada?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu.

James agak melongo, "Al? Dia baru saja pergi," jawabnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa kesini? Manorkan lumayan jauh dari sini?"

"Grandpa ada urusan di dekat sini, aku ikut dia berapparate," jawabnya.

"Masuklah dulu, mungkin sebentar lagi Al datang," kata James sambil membuka lebar pintu rumahnya dan membiarkan Scorpie masuk.

"Tapi aku tak bisa lama-lama, satu jam lagi aku harus menemui Grandpa di blok sebelah," kata Scorpius lesu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan menunggu Al datang dengan hati berdebar tak karuan. Dia begitu rindu pada tatapan mata hijau itu dan senyum hangatnya juga tawa renyahnya.

Satu jam telah berakhir tapi Al tak juga kunjung datang akhirnya Scorpie memutuskan untuk pergi dan pulang bersama kakeknya.

"Kenapa kau tak menginap saja disini?" tanya Lily.

Scorpie menggeleng, "Tidak sekarang, Lils, mungkin lain waktu," jawabnya semakin lesu karena dia tak berhasil bertemu dengan pemuda yang telah menyita waktu dan pikirannya itu.

.

Berkisar lima belas menit setelah kepergian Scorpius Al pulang dengan wajah kusut, dia berjalan-jalan disekitar perumahan elite ini untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya James dengan gemas.

Al menatap kakaknya dengan heran, "Aku? Kenapa? Aku hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar sini," jawabnya heran.

James menggaruk kepalanya dengan kesal, "Baru saja Scorpie dari sini mencarimu."

Al tercekat, "Scorpie? Kesini? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya bingung, "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Sudah pulang, tadi Grandpa Lucius ada urusan disekitar sini jadi dia ikut berapparate," jelas James.

Kaki Al terasa lemas, 'Scorpie', panggilnya dalam hati, 'Bodoh, kenapa tadi aku harus keluar?', sesalnya. Penyihir dibawah umur tak diijinkan menggunakan sihir diluar Hogwarts, bahkan menggunakan jaringan floo pun tak boleh tanpa didampingi orang dewasa.

Dengan gontai dia melangkahkan kakinya kekamar, 'aku ingin bertemu Scorpie', bisiknya dalam hati.

.

Malam ini semakin parah, dia benar-benar tak bisa tidur sampai pagi menjelang. Kepalanya penuh berisi Scorpie, Scorpie dan Scorpie. Ketukan dipintu kamarnya membuat dia sedikit tersadar dari lamunannya, "Masuklah," katanya pelan.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Lily masuk dengan wajah cemas, "Maaf, aku pikir kau masih tidur, ternyata kau malah tak tidur semalaman."

Al tersenyum, "Bagaimana kau tahu, adik kecil?" tanyanya menggoda.

Lily sedikit cemberut, dia mendekati kakaknya dan menagkup wajah yang terlihat sedikit pucat itu, "Lihat ini, ada lingkaran hitam dibawah matamu," katanya.

Al kembali tersenyum berusaha tak membuat adiknya khawatir, "Aku baik-baik saja, Lils."

Lily menghela nafas panjang, "Dad pulang lebih awal, sekarang sudah ada di meja makan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Al terkejut.

Lily mengangguk, "Dad memintamu segera bersiap, ia ingin kau ikut ke Manor karena Scorpius sedang sakit."

Wajah Al semakin pucat, "Tak mungkin…dia kenapa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Entahlah, sebaiknya segera bersiap ya? Kami juga akan ikut serta," sambung Lily sambil melangkah keluar kamar kakaknya.

.

Setelah menyapa tuan rumah Al langsung bertanya tentang Scorpius.

"Scorpie ada di kamarnya, tenang saja dia hanya sedikit stres, mungkin ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya," jawab Narcissa.

Al langsung berlari menuju ke kamar Scorpie, sementara yang lain emutuskan untuk menunggu diruang tengah.

.

"Scorpie…" panggil Al pelan pada sahabatnya yang sedang memejamkan mata itu.

Perlahan Scorpie membuka matanya, "Al…" katanya dengan terkejut, dia berusaha duduk tapi rasa sakit dikepalanya terasa lagi.

Dengan cepat Al menahan bahu Scorpie saat dilihatnya pemuda itu mengernyit kesakitan, "Tidur saja, jangan bangun dulu," kata Al cemas, "Kau kenapa? Maaf kemarin aku tak ada dirumah."

Scorpie tersenyum lega, "Tak apa, yang penting sekarang kau ada disini bersamaku," jawabnya.

Wajah Al sontak memerah, "Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya jengah karena Scorpie terus memandangnya.

Scorpie meraih tangan Al, "Karena aku merindukanmu Albus Severus Potter."

Al semakin gugup, dadanya berdebar tak beraturan, "M-maksudmu…"

"Ya, aku menyayangimu, bukan sebagai sahabat lagi tetapi lebih," jawab Scorpius dengan suara lemah.

Al tersenyum, "Dasar bodoh, kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"

"Karena aku takut padamu, aku takut membuatmu bingung dan akhirnya justru menjauhiku," jawab Scorpius lagi sambil mencium tangan Al yang digenggamnya.

Al tertawa pelan sambil sedikit tersipu, "Ternyata memang kau lebih bodoh dariku," godanya, "Harusnya kau tahu kenapa aku begitu marah padamu kemarin."

Scorpie tertawa dan menarik tangan Al hingga pemuda itu terjatuh dipelukannya, dia mendekap Al dengan erat, "I love you, Al," bisiknya lembut ditelinga pemuda bermata hijau itu.

Al mengangguk, "I love you too, Scorpie," jawabnya sambil bergetar senang.

Perlahan Scorpie mendongakkan wajah Al dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, tubuhnya gemetar hebat merasakan sensasi yang baru kali ini dirasakannya. Mereka tak peduli pada semua orang yang menunggu dibawah, terlalu sayang rasanya mengalihkan pikiran dari kehangatan yang mereka apatkan saat ini.

.

"Sudah kubilang semua akan baik-baik saja kan?" kata Draco pada Harry yang melihat itu dari balik pintu.

Harry tersenyum saat Draco memeluk pinggangnya, dia tak khawatir ketahuan karena Lily dan James sedang asik berbincang dibawah bersama Narcissa dan Lucius.

Draco mencium lembut bibir Harry, "Setelah ini giliran kita yang memberitahu mereka, ok?" kata Draco pelan.

"Terserah kau," bisik Harry dan sekali lagi mereka tak mau kalah oleh dua pemuda yang terlihat bahagia didalam kamar.

**oOo**

**A/N.**

**Aneh ga? Ya iyalah aneh… kenapa itu Drarry tetep aja muncul? Woi ini giliran anak-anak kalian lho…**

**Pertama ini ide buat SBRL, nyampe tengah dikit berubah jadi Scorpieal dan nyaris aja berubah lagi jadi Drarry, huft…pesona dua orang itu sulit kutolak. Untuk penggemar Astoria dan Ginny aku minta maaf telah begitu saja membunuh mereka *sujud2***

**Sooo…ripiu ya? *melaz***

**Sampe jumpa tanggal 31, pas ultah Harry. Elischa akan hadir lagi bersama kado terindahnya ^^**

**See you…**


End file.
